Clearer and Brighter
by MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha
Summary: Akira Katou thought she was an ordinary girl. First she transfers schools, finds a best friend then her whole life goes tumbling downhill. Towards the Narutoverse, to be exact. She will probably wreck up the entire plotline by just appearing, but since that would already happen, Akira might as well just make the most of it! Rated T and may contain OOC-ness... OCx? OC-centric
1. Chapter 1: Intros!

**Clearer and Brighter Than Before**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I looked back on an old account that my friend had and she said for me to fix it and to put it on my account. She deleted it off her account, of course. So I hope you guys enjoy it – I've already got a few chapters done already.**

Profile:

Name: Akira Katou

Age: 11

Personality: Nice to everyone she meets, bubbly, polite, friendly, smart, studious, and easy-going but sometimes (rarely), she could get snappy.

Appearance: Shoulder-length black hair, side bangs that frame her face, brown eyes and purple glasses. She usually wears her school uniform and when she doesn't she likes to wear anything blue or aquamarine. Akira also loves to wear hoodies and pants.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro~

Akira was an average primary-school girl–at least she thought she was. One day, she decided to switch schools because she moved houses. Little did she know that her first day there would change her life…

First day….

She was pushed around the school campus and it was getting hard to find her way around. Akira saw the principal, Kabuki-sensei, and took a test. As usual, she sped through it. Kabuki-sensei decided that it would be fit for her to skip a year. Akira went from being a sixth-grader to being a seventh grader.

When she entered the classroom, she was greeted with a couple of insults, spit-wads and books thrown at her face. _Nice…_she thought sarcastically.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Katou-san?" asked the teacher, Watashi-sensei.

"Yes, please. Ohayou everyone! My name is Katou no Akira. I skipped a year of schooling from my sixth to your year."

"Arigato, Katou-san, please take your seat next to Mizuki-kun." spoke Watashi-sensei.

Haruka took her seat where she was passed a note. It said: _Welcome to Hanabi Academy! Don't worry too much about the others!  
_

_~ Chikaku no Mizuki _

She smiled and looked over at Mizuki who smiled back.

* * *

Over a few weeks, they had a couple of first-term tests. As usual, Akira almost aced them all with probably a few mistakes – well, we can't be completely perfect! Everyone looked at her with either shocked, jealous or annoyed expressions on their faces. At lunch break, Akira went to hang out with Mizuki who was sitting with a bunch of his friends.

"Thanks for the note, Chikaku-san!" said Akira.

"No worries, just call me Mizuki-kun. It wasn't fair for you - especially on your first day. Anyways, I think that you're really smart for your age", complimented Mizuki.

Akira blushed and smiled at this comment. "Thanks…" she said, her cheeks turning a light tinge of red.

A group of eighth-graders came over and insulted Akira on, well, everything.

"Oh…guys would rather look at vomit than look at you!" insulted one of the girls;

"You'll never get Mizuki-kun to like you! I'm having his babies!" shouted another.

Akira stood up; her fist clenched. She was just about to punch one of those girls in the face until Mizuki stood up.

"Well in that case, I'm leaving." The girls shut up instantly and walked away.

"Wow Mizuki-kun…" said Akira in awe. "Well, those girls had it in for them anyways," Mizuki replied, shrugging his shoulders and sitting back down. Akira smiled. She had just made a really great friend on her first day.

They continued to chat and soon, it was time to go home. Mizuki offered to walk Akira back to her apartment. On the way, they talked about what they liked and other stuff. Suddenly, Akira felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the ground. Flashbacks slowly flowed back into her head.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A small baby was cradled in a woman's arms._

"Is that me?" wondered Akira.

_A man approached them with a snake beside him. The baby could sense it and started to cry. Another man came out and threw a shuriken at the snake guy. The snake guy deflected it with ease and summoned snakes to tie the two others' legs to the floor. He took the baby and was about to leave until he was stopped by someone in a cloak. The cloaked disappeared and reappeared next to the snake man and took back the baby. The snake man said, "I'll be back for you, Katou Akira…" The jutsu was released. The cloaked man gave the baby back and disappeared._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Akira woke up in Mizuki's arms, with him still walking. "What…what happened?" asked Akira. "You just suddenly fell down so I decided to carry you to my place," explained Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki…" said Akira.

"Yeah," answered Mizuki.

"I had a flashback,"

"What was it about?"

"There was a baby whose name was the same as mine and this weird snake guy,"

"Mmhm…"

"And the snake guy tried to take the baby from her mum and dad,"

"Yeah…"

"Then a cloaked individual appeared and saved the baby,"

"Let me guess… you think that the baby was you,"

"And th– wait, how did you know?"

Mizuki smirked, "Just a lucky guess."

And so, they continued to talk until they reached a park.

* * *

"Let's stay here for a while," Akira suggested. So they took a break at the local area. They talked about mangas and animes such as Naruto and stuff like that.

"Mizuki-kun, you look slightly like Itachi-kun except younger! Did you know that?" Akira pointed out and held up a picture of Itachi to compare the two. Mizuki's eyes showed a bit of shock but returned quickly back to his facade without Akira noticing.

"Is that really true? I never noticed…" replied Mizuki.

Mizuki needed to go to the park's toilet so Akira was alone for a while. She felt like she was being watched but waved the feeling off.

A person finally came out from behind a tree.

"Who are you? If you are someone bad, I would like to inform you that I am not afraid of hurting you," Akira bluffed. She actually wouldn't be able to protect herself and in no way would she be able to actually land a hit on anyone.

"I am Yakushi no Kabuto of many villages," replied the man who approached her, "Come with me, my master is waiting so we mustn't make him wait."

Mizuki came out from the toilets and saw the scene. He leapt in front of Akira whose knees were trembling.

"Kabuto-san, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh, I was just retrieving the girl for Orochimaru-sama, Itachi-kun," Kabuto replied. Itachi/Mizuki released his Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) and turned back into his usual 17-year-old self.

"So you are Itachi!" exclaimed Akira, who tried to make sense of the entire situation. So Kabuto Yakushi from her favourite anime series is trying to capture her, and her newly-made friend was actually a henge made by Itachi Uchiha. And they were both in her world? Seriously, she must have hit her head hard when she fainted.

"Akira-chan, move out of the way," he stated, doing the signs for Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Mizuki/Itachi blew and many balls of fire flew straight at Kabuto.

Kabuto dodged most of the balls of fire but a few went and hit him in his stomach. Then, he did a jutsu that sent snakes flying at Mizuki/Itachi and Akira. Mizuki/Itachi gave a kunai to Akira and they sliced their way out of the barrage of snakes. (Well, in Akira's case, she held the kunai in front of her and prayed that she wouldn't get hit – her prayers were never answered…) Mizuki/Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu on Kabuto.

Kabuto barely escaped and said, "I'll deal with you another time... As for you, Akira, I will see you again, very soon…." After that, he disappeared.

Akira suddenly fainted - again! Mizuki/Itachi took one look at Akira and saw that she needed medical help – urgently! He looked into his bag and took out an antidote for Orochimaru's snake venom. '_I knew Orochimaru would come looking for her one day….' _thought Mizuki/Itachi. Akira had multiple (meaning MANY) scratches and wounds on her.

_'I should have known,' _reflected Mizuki/Itachi, _'Akira has near-zero experience in fighting…meaning that she would be lucky to get out of this whole problem alive.' _

Akira's eyes slowly opened and she mumbled something to Mizuki/Itachi.

"Mizuki…Itachi…whoever you are…thank you… arigato…."

**EDIT: 11th June 2013 - Wow, so many mistakes! Also, I changed a few things to make it easier to understand.**

**I will have a Q & A session here - you can answer this in your review or do don't have to at all... On the next chapter, I will give you my answer.**

**Q: Who is your FAVE character?**


	2. Chapter 2: I still DON'T trust this!

**Clearer and Brighter**

_Chapter 2 ~ I still don't trust this...  
_

Mizuki/Itachi started to bandage up Akira's injuries. When all of the bites and cuts were bandaged up, Akira was ready to get up and get back to her house.

"So…what do I call you now?" asked Akira as she followed Mizuki/Itachi down a deserted path, "Do I call you Mizuki-kun or Itachi-kun?"

"Hmmm... what do you think sounds better?" replied Itachi. Akira waited for a second and put her index finger to her chin.

"Let's see… I think Itachi-kun sounds better!" she exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

So the pair continued to walk back to Itachi's apartment. On the way, Akira asked Itachi, "Itachi-kun, what was that all about anyways?"

Itachi sighed, "It's a long story Akira, but I will tell you it anyways. Your parents here aren't your real parents. Your real parents are Katou Yumiko and Katou Hideki.

They are of the small Katou clan which resides in Konohagakure. The Katou clan were much smaller than the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan but were famed because of their proficiency in chakra control and 'demonic dream-genjutsu'.

The Katou had a jutsu called the Dreaming Technique – a technique that allowed them to force a cheerful dream into their victim's minds or an extremely petrifying dream. This caused some people to want them to perform that technique on them so they could feel that bliss – like a drug in a way. It came with a price as using that technique gives the user an excruciating headache.

The Katou clan was fed up with so many people coming to them for that so they stopped performing that technique altogether and called it a forbidden jutsu.

Suddenly after that, people from the Katou clan were disappearing and the remaining part of the clan left decided to send some of their children to another dimension using the Fourth Hokage's – the Hokage at that time – transportation technique. This resulted in some people, including you, to grow up in another dimension.

The clan members that didn't leave – including your parents, Akira, disappeared and have never returned. Now, there are only a few Katou clan members left – the ones that were sent to another dimension. They are; Katou Natsumi, Katou Isamu, Katou Daisuke and you, Katou Akira.

Since your clan is almost diminished, Orochimaru has decided that he would like at least one of you to be his test subject."

Akira stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"So how do you know all of this?"

Itachi stopped too, hesitation clearly shown in his eyes; the rest of his face was blank as always.

"Hn."

* * *

The two continued to walk along the path. Akira eyed him cautiously, "What do you mean?" Itachi sighed again.

"Hold on," He held out his hand and Akira ignored it.

"I'm not going anywhere with a complete stranger that LIED to me about their identity! Who knows, you could be a thug for all I know!" she exclaimed. Itachi gave her a look that said, '_Really?'_

"Fine you're not a complete stranger, but I still don't trust you, even though you may be my favourite character in my favourite anime…" Akira trailed off at the end.

Itachi did a few hand signs and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked as the portal in front of them started to whir.

Akira hesitated then grabbed Itachi's hand. "I still don't trust this though…" she muttered.

The two jumped into the portal. When it all stopped, they were inside a cave. "I see you have the girl then, Itachi-san…" said a man in a rather monotone voice. "Yes, Leader-sama," answered Itachi. Akira opened her eyes and saw a small crowd of people. Then she looked up at Itachi – wait a second… She used be only ten to fifteen centimetres or so shorter than Itachi. Now she was WAY less than that. It couldn't be… Oh, crap, she wasn't eleven anymore!

She analysed the faces of all of the people there. She knew these people immediately; they were the Akatsuki.

Konan looked at the girl and a smile appeared on her face. She walked up to Akira and gave her a hug. "Ohayo, my name is Konan," Konan introduced herself, "This is Pein-sama, Zetsu-san, Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san, Kisame-san and you already know Itachi-san." All of the Akatsuki smiled/glared/rolled their eyes/frowned at Akira; she sweatdropped ever so slightly.

Tobi frowned under his mask, "What happened to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" Everyone in the Akatsuki sighed and anime-sweatdropped. "Just ignore him," said White Zetsu. Now she was younger than what she was supposed to be, she might as well make the most of it and act it!

Akira repeated in a higher voice that her usual one, "So it's Konan-chan, Pein-sama, Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Kazu-san, Hi-chan, Same-chan, Tachi-chan and Tobi, who I should ignore! That's right, right?" Everyone looked at Akira. "Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Akira. "Weird nicknames-un" said Deidara, "Now what should I choose for you? I think Kii-chan would sound good!"

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched upwards. At least she was getting along with the Akatsuki. He watched as Akira was playing with Sasori's puppets. Tobi sulked in the corner while repeating "Tobi is a good boy" over and over again. Konan made an aquamarine-coloured origami rose and put it in Akira's hair.

"There, that looks nice! Now welcome to the Akatsuki,"

It was getting close to dinner so she made some sushi rolls for them. The so-called Leader-sama had to have it taken to his room or whatever he was. Kakuzu said that it cost too much to make meals for everyone so Akira had to minimise the portions. Kisame refused to eat it because it had fish in it so Akira had to make a fish-free version. So in the end, each person only got half of a sushi roll with hardly any content.

They talked as they ate (Well, Akira, Deidara and Kisame did most of the talking; everyone else listened or couldn't be bothered to speak) and got to know each other better. "So Tachi-chan, why am I here? And, why do I look younger than I usually am?" asked Akira. Itachi's eyebrow twitched (again!) at the nickname, but otherwise kept his composure.

"You are here to train and become one of us temporarily."

**A/N: Hehe chapter 2? I am such a procrastinate! I have 2 stories going on! Gah! How will I survive with both! If you would like me to do one story per fortnight, then tell me, otherwise my updates would be all over the place! Thank you to Apikins and LadyMimi101 for putting me on their alerts thingamabob!**

**A: I really like Itachi (as you might have figured out already) mainly because of the way he was a hero and attempted to save his clan's name in exchange for his life.**

**Q: Which is your favourite opening/ending song?**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in!

**Clearer and Brighter**

**A/N: Hiyas! Enjoy this chappie! :)**

"You said what!?" Akira exclaimed. She was surprised for a while then thought about why. Itachi, that hypocrite! Akatsuki wanted her for the jutsu! She decided to play their game then if they want the jutsu, then she'll run away. And hopefully, make it out alive!

"I said that you will join us temporarily. Is that clear, Katou Akira?"

Pein stood up and paced around the cold stony room.

"Konoha and Akatsuki have made a temporary alliance to keep the Katou children away from Orochimaru. The reason is that if he were to get his hands on any one of you, he would be a threat to both of us. The truce lasts until all of you turn fifteen. Katou Natsumi is twelve, Katou Isamu is fourteen and Katou Daisuke is sixteen.

Now, you are nine years old because the portal didn't work as smoothly and we would have to perform another jutsu if you would like to go back to your original age."

Oh, so it wasn't the jutsu…hehe… Akira nodded to show that she would like the jutsu done. Leader-sama continued to talk.

"Good, that would be done after dinner. Itachi had the jutsu performed before so he is now his original age – sixteen. You will always have to be on the move between two safe houses – here and Konoha. Daisuke-kun is here at the moment and Natsumi-chan is at Konoha. Itachi-san says that he knows of another place where you could stay; Isamu-kun is there now. "

Soon, dinner was finished and it was time to perform the jutsu. Konan painted a few kanji on Akira's arms and legs and placed a hand on her head.

"You might want a towel or something…"

She felt something run through her body then blue chakra started to appear around her like a bubble. Her clothes became smaller and a towel was handed to her. Suddenly, her clothes disintegrated and she grasped the towel around her cold body. _'Lucky it's only Konan-san and me in here…' _Akira thought. Konan gave her a T-shirt and pants and she quickly dressed in them.

Akira took a glance in the mirror and nothing much had changed from when she was teleported. There was one thing though; her hair was much longer then when she last felt it. Now it went down to her mid-back. She never had long hair before so this was different. And, her bangs were longer – she asked Konan for a knife and cut them back to its original length. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and walked over to the library… I heard Kakuzu talking about it so might as well check it out!

~Five Minutes Later~ Akira's POV

"Gah!" I exclaimed, frustrated that I couldn't find anything. I randomly opened a door. Everything inside was so neat and tidy; unlike my room at home… My eyes widened at the sight of a small picture. It was of Itachi and Sasuke with a cat in Sasuke's hand. Itachi couldn't have been any more than nine years old at the time. I smiled while thinking of the several hours I had spent in her home universe watching all of these fillers of the Uchiha family before the massacre. They were always cute and fluffy and the episodes always ended on a happy note. Well, that was until they reverted back to the actual storyline, then it was all gore and fighting and war.

"What are you doing?"

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Itachi standing there in the doorway.

"Uhh…"

I had trouble thinking of a good enough reason of why I was looking through his things.

"Um…I was looking for the library,"

Well, that was true…

"Then I opened a random door."

That was true as well…

"Then a KITTY was looking at me and I glared back. So I went over to it and-"

Technically, it was a kitty in a PHOTO! Ha! I'm sneaky with words! And I swear it was looking at me weirdly…like a pedo-kitty… ugh…

"Where's the kitty?" Itachi asked.

I held out the photo and showed him.

"See…! I WAS NOT lying!"

He sighed and took the photo from my hands.

"The library is just straight ahead, follow the hallway to the very end then open the door on the left. Don't enter my room again."

Wow, he was slightly pissed… never seen a pissed Itachi before… I don't think I want to again!

Anyways, when I arrived at the library, I saw a guy that had unruly black hair and wore a black T-shirt. He seemed to be reading a book.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. I received no response so I poked him repeatedly. In the forehead! Haha that was funny! Thing is, he STILL didn't respond! Oh, he's probably asleep… I rolled him over and a huge puddle of drool was leaking down his chin. Yep, I was right! The book was still open and I took a look through it. Hm…what's tha- gah! I covered my eyes and washed my mind with mind-purifier-soap! Oh, my eyes! I closed the book and the cover read: _Icha Icha Paradise – Picture Book Edition_. Oh crap…

I decided to shake him awake. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" I exclaimed. He was still asleep. Seriously, I would have thought that he would've woken up by now. What a heavy sleeper… I looked around the huge library. It had so many shelves of books to last an entire lifetime for an avid reader like me. I gawked at a book I saw on another table. _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ was written on the cover. Wasn't that the book Jiraiya wrote? I had a flick through the book and found it extremely interesting. After feeling slightly tired, I got up in a final attempt to wake the guy up. I took out an air horn and honked it. Goodness, I hoped the room had sound-muffling walls!

HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The guy finally got up and his eyes darted around looking for something suspicious. I giggled and pointed. Sure, that was impolite, but it was hilarious!

"What? Who's there – show yourself!" he said, pulling out a kunai.

I giggled a bit more and clutched my stomach. "It's just me, doofus!"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's the same question I've been asking you for the last, say, I don't know, five minutes?" I answered, putting the air horn away in my pocket, "I'm Katou Akira, by the way."

His face broke out into a grin.

"Baby sis!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I returned it and laughed a little.

"Let me guess, you're Katou Daisuke-san, aren't you?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Just call me nii-chan," he grinned, letting me go.

We walked back to the bedrooms (Daisuke led the way so i wouldn't get lost again), chatting the entire way. We parted ways to go to bed. I looked around my room. It was slightly bland. I'll probably decorate it later. I laid myself on the futon and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Also, major kudos to the three alerts - yes, that's Apikins, LadyMimi101 and DragonRaiderBlood! :D And don't forget to leave a little review if you would like! :) Cookies to DragonRaiderBlood because he/she reviewed! Don't let him/her hog the entire jar! (Jokes XD)**

**A: I like NO RAIN NO RAINBOW by Home Made Kazoku and Mayonaka no Sayonara by 7! Seven Oops!**

**Q: Orochimaru or Tobi?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding! :3

**Clearer and Brighter**

**A/N: This will be more of a filler chappie! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4 ~ _

I _should've_ woken up with a smile on my face. I _should've _woken up in my bedroom and realised that all this was a weird dream. This was where I was wrong. I most definitely did NOT wake up with a smile on my face – nightmares shook me like a boat in a storm last night. And, this was all real… That's not bad, but it isn't good either.

By now, I could have been murdered, mutilated, become a test subject, poisoned, genjutsued until I died, taken five kunais in the heart, destroyed by some random rogue ninja or kidnapped. Wait, the last one already happened. May I add that I was kidnapped by an organisation of S-class criminals all armed with an arsenal of weapons and/or jutsu at their hands?

So at the moment, my chances of escaping are extremely slim. But do I even want to escape? I mean, I just found out that I had an older brother that hasn't seen me for at most, eleven years. I don't want to just leave him and also, Akatsuki has made an alliance with Konoha, but that only lasts until I turn fifteen. That is only four years away.

Anyways, back to the present, I woke up and instantly went over to my brother, Daisuke's room. He wasn't there… So, I walked in circles in an attempt to find him until I bumped into Sasori – a grumpy one that is carrying a possibly poisonous vial of poison, I must add – who got pissed so badly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Get out of my way, brat," Sasori growled as he…shuffled away.

Looks like a puppet isn't feeling too dandy today… After that rather_ unpleasant_ run-in, I decided to run straight ahead to see where that would lead me. Aha! It led me to…

"Akira! What are you doing here! It's dangerous for your mind and innocence!" yelled Konan from behind me.

…an entire room filled with Icha-Icha books… I instantly turned around. Blegh! Who knew the Akatsuki were such perverts! Right now, I'm feeling so sorry for Konan. But then again, she could be a pervert too! Gasp! She's a pervert? I must have said it out loud because she suddenly turned around and frowned.

"What did you say?" she questioned, with an angry tick appearing on the side of her face. Yikes! I gulped and ran off somewhere away from Konan. She followed me through god-knows-where we were at the moment. I ran into someone and I grabbed onto them for dear life.

"Help me! Konan-chan is going to kill someone and that person is me! I'm sorry I called you a pervert!" I yelled into whoever-it-was's shirt.

"Uhh…imouto, you can stop now…" said a familiar voice. I stood back only to see my older brother standing with his hands on his hips.

"Good morning, nii-chan!" I said with a smile. Konan was chuckling behind me.

"Looks like you just forgot what happened didn't you? Don't worry, that was just to mess with you… wait, have I been hanging around Kisame too much?" she gasped and went back to… well don't ask me because I don't know half the place! Heck, I don't even know a quarter of this…hideout thingamabob!

I ended up talking a bit with my bro… okay, it wasn't a _bit_…

"What's your favourite colour?" I questioned.

"Black," he replied, "What about you?"

"Aquamarine blue, turquoise, sea foam green, lavender purple, sky blue, teal blue—,"

"Gees, I asked for one, not a thousand!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Fine, did you have any crushes?"

"Nope, single all the way!" I grinned, pulling a Rock Lee pose, "You?"

"One, no, there was that one in sixth grade, and the other one in seventh – wait, there were two in that year…and–,"

"Okay, I get it; you've had so many crushes you couldn't count…" I sighed, "Did you go out with any of them?"

"I don't think so… you guys can come out now, just because we can't use chakra, doesn't mean we can't feel it!" he yelled, his head flipping to the direction of the offenders. Kisame and Deidara walked out from behind a pot plant.

"And you too, Hidan!" my brother added.

***Please excuse author as she is not allowed to use swearwords in her household and/or type them either***

The three men were standing there, chuckling.

"Daisuke-san, why didn't you tell us you had crushes? On who?" Kisame snickered. My nii-chan smirked.

"At least I had crushes, who do you have? Yo mama?" My bro and I laughed so much that our stomachs hurt.

Kisame looked ready to murder someone. He took out Samehada and swung it towards us. We ran away from the shinobi – with Daisuke leading of course! He led us into a circular room that I think is probably a bedroom.

Hopefully he won't find us! Please, God of all things anime! Don't let me and my nii-san get killed by a sharky-warky ninja!

"Aha! There are the two brats!"

Humph, a waste of time praying to an anime god…next time I should try Jashin…

"AGHHH! RUNN NII-CHAN!" I yelled out, clawing at the walls. Daisuke pushed a button and a wall of chakra appeared in between us and the shinobi.

"Ha! Didn't you know? Samehada loves chakra!" exclaimed Kisame. This was so childish…

"Seriously! You guys are fighting all because of your stupid 'I have crushes and you don't' kind of thing! And I thought you guys were grown ninja…" I yelled.

"Nah, it's just fun to watch…" said Deidara as he sat down and chomped on some popcorn. [[Did they even have popcorn in those days?]]

"Cool! Popcorn! Yum – can I have some?" I pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay! Just don't eat…it…all… what a waste of good popcorn…" sighed Deidara. I contently licked my fingers and gave a 'huh?'

"Alright, what's happening?" Sasori growled, "I'm working and you are disturbing me. So SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BRATS!"

All of us had an awkward silence moment and stared at each other. Goodness…this was getting on my nerves.

"AWKWARD TURTLE!" I exclaimed, making all of the people in the room look at me weirdly, "What? Someone had to do it!"

Everyone just facepalmed and walked out. My brother and I followed suit and we were called by Zetsu into Leader-sama's office. Itachi as well as Konan were in the room with Leader-sama.

"You two will begin training tomorrow evening. You will go through the basics and will be sent off to Konoha to receive a ranking. Akira, you are at the perfect age to become a genin and Daisuke, you will be put into a chuunin team. Understand?" said Leader-sama.

Daisuke and I nodded and exited the room. My oh-so-nice brother went off into the direction of the Icha-Icha books; leaving me alone…in the hideout…did I say ALONE…yes, I did… So I tried to remember the directions to the library and walked…

Leader-sama's Room ~ 3rd Person POV~

"Itachi-san, do you have any news from Konoha or your hideout about the Katou children?" Leader-sama queried.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan made it to genin level and Isamu-kun is at chuunin level. They are progressing quite well," Itachi stated in a monotone voice.

"Good, do you know of the other two?" said Leader-sama.

"Daisuke-kun has good observation skills and Akira-chan… I have no knowledge on her – except that she was a quick learner in the alternate universe and was of slight high-intelligence," Itachi reported.

In another corner of the room, 'Tobi' was smirking behind his mask. _'Good, they would be of great use when I put my plan into action…'_ he thought.

**A/N: Well... just to let ya know... 93 VIEWS! Yippee! Yep, I'm weird I dunno whether it's good or bad but I like it! :3 **

**A: I hate them both...nuff said!**

**Q: Ino or Sakura?**


End file.
